KIRA
by yuriko-hime
Summary: Hetero se contaba que una familia se encargaba de tener un balance en el mundo de los inmortales y de los mortales... pero nadie comprendio su gran lavor y la desaparecieron, creando caos y liberando a los bijuu creando una gran guerra pesimo rsu. T.T
1. Chapter 1

Una familia demasiado antigua como el océano mismo, la única encargada de mantener el orden en el mundo, siendo la más respetada de entre todas las especies, tan magnifica, tan grande, tan… odiada.

Siendo perseguida y cazada atreves de la "evolución" humana, a tal grado de casi extinguirla, tuvieron que adaptarse, parecerse a sus cazadores, y dispersarse entre ellos, una familia tan escaza que se extinguió… o al menos eso se cree.

1.- L**a leyenda empieza. **_"una familia que se convierte en demonio, para destruir demonios…"_****

**-hey espérenme tebayo!!!-** un rubio se había retrasado, para variar en ir a una misión.

**-dobe deja de retrasarnos- **

**-si Naruto por tu culpa, Kakashi sensei no va a reprender…- **

**-pero si nunca llega a tiempo tebayo- **

**-enserio Naruto?-** el pobre rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, detrás de el estaba su maestro.

**5 minutos después **

**-bueno, que bien que terminaron sus flexiones… ahora vamos al asunto-** Hatake los había castigado a todos, es un equipo no?

**-Bueno la Hokage nos ha mandado a llamar…- **

**-y para que?- **

**-un no se pero sentará de algo sumamente importante-**todos quedaron a sombrados, seria una misión rango S?

**-Hokage sama, han llegado sus invitados…-** la rubia dejo su trabajo de lado recibiendo a cuatro visitantes.

**-Les doy la bienvenida… ninjas de la sombra-** frente de ella se encontraban aquellas personas con mascaras, el mayor de todos se le acerco haciéndole una reverencia.

**-muchas gracias… espero que todo salga bien- **

**-hola-** el equipo de Kakashi habían llegado justo a tiempo, los chicos miraron a los intrusos.

**obayacha que esta pasando?- **

**-Naruto tenme mas respeto…-** la rubia se le formo una venita en la cien, como le llamaba de aquella forma, es mas frente de aquellas personas.

**-bien los he mandado a llamar ya que ustedes se encargaran de "cuidar" a estas personas, además de intercambiar cultura… ellos son ninjas de la aldea oculta de la niebla…- **

**-nunca había escuchado de ese lugar-** intervino el moreno, las mascaras de aquellas personas eran sumamente extrañas, tenían un aspecto anbu, pero vestían por completo de negro, y sus mascaras no tenían nada pintado, eran completamente blancas, y sus cabellos eran por completo cubiertos.

**-es una aldea restringida… muy similar a la de la niebla en sus peores tiempos. Ahí solo vienen los asesinos mas buscados de las cinco naciones, la mayoría del libro vivo.- **abrieron los chicos por completo los ojos, el ninja que estaba cerca de la Hokage se dirigió al ninja de la hoja.

**-cierto, pero eso fue hace mas de quince años… Kakashi Sharingan-** se quito la gorra y su mascara mostrando así quien era.

**-sango…- **

**-hola, desde que la nueva Mizukage se dio a conocer, muchas leyes cambiaron… si hubiera sido antes-** miro al albino de forma extraña, provocándolo, era la primera vez que el albino perdía los estribos y se abalanzo contra ella. Pero la chica de inmediato tomo una kunai, a la vez que capturaba su mano, que esta estaba dirigida a golpearla, la jalo y lo desestabilizo, haciendo que parara con su espalda pero poniendo la afilada arma en su garganta.

**-te has vuelto muy lento Kakashi… acaso es la herida en tu espalda?- **

**-Kakashi basta, ellos han venido para formar una alianza!!!, el equipo de Gai fue intercambiado por el de Shinagami-** dijo muy molesta la líder, conocía el pasado de los dos, y en un inicio no estaba dispuesta en ponerlos juntos, pero, Kakashi era el único sobreviviente de aquél ataque hace muchos años, era quien los conocía mejor. Las cosas se calmaron un poco, se separaron.

**-Se ve que por fin tienes alumnos, me gustaría saber quienes son…-** los chicos estaban en guardia, pero lo extraño había sido que los de aquella mujer estaban inmutados.

**-Son Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke…-** respondió el albino.

**_-"… Uzumaki"-_**miro de reojo a la rubia, solo ella asintió levemente, sin que el chico se diera cuenta.

**-Uchiha?, es el sobreviviente del a masacre?-**pregunto mirando al moreno, este por el comentario se enojo.** –Cuando tenía tu edad, mate a varios Uchiha- **

**-no lo provoques, no sabes hasta donde puede llegar…-** la trigueña lo miro y suspiro.

**-de acuerdo, por algo lo dices… chicos-** ahora sus alumnos eran "especiales" de alguna forma. El mas alto de los tres muchachos fue el primero en quitarse su mascara, tenia una cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro, era de cabellera café, ojos ámbar y piel obscura.

**-el es Raiyu Shinawa, su familia es la mas influente en la villa, es mas por ella se esta haciendo este acuerdo… -** el otro chico también se había quitado su mascara casi al mismo tiempo que su compañero, sus ojos eran azules, cabello beige y piel clara **– este otro es Yuan Lideth, su padre es extranjero… es nuestro ninja medico, el mejor de todos…-** miro por un momento a su ultimo integrante, un no se quitaba su mascara.

**-vamos Maika, no te van a morder, cierto?- **

**-...-** el albino no confiaba en ella, estaba recargado a la pared, solo la mujer sonrió.

**-Maika es un ninja que esta a mi cuidado, ágil, adaptable… y al igual que tu Uchiha, es sobreviviente a la masacre de su familia…- ** todos quedaron extrañados, el ninja mencionado, miro a su sensei y salió del lugar.

**-y es muy sensible…- **

**-bueno, pueden comenzar con sus deberes cuanto antes, y entregarme sus informes, solo estarán aquí una semana… bueno váyanse-** indico Tsunade, solo esperaba que les fuera bien en esto, ya que si tenían de aliado a esa aldea, seria una gran ventaja, ya que cuándo la tuvieron de enemiga directa… se dieron muchas bajas.

**-Kakashi sensei… porqué reacciono así?- **

**-esas personas son demasiado peligrosas, aun estando de aliados, pueden traicionarnos…- **

**-Kakashi no hables así de nosotros que nos sentiremos mal-** la trigueña se encontraba detrás suyo, no la había sentido.** -además en ese entonces seguía ordenes, al igual que tu…Y no te preocupes mis niños no tienen la misma educación que yo… así que deja que se relacionen, así este experimento se hará mas rápido…-** miro a los chicos, centrándose en la mirada celeste de rubio.

**-_"… se parece a su padre físicamente, aunque se ha de comportar como su madre no?"-_**susurro al oído del albino, este no dijo nada.

**-oye no te le cuelgues así a Kakashi sensei tebayo!!!-** grito el rubio, al ver que aquella mujer tenia a su maestro por el cuello. Esta lo miro retadoramente en un movimiento rápido, bajo una esquina de su mascara y lamio su mejilla, en ese mismo instante el albino la empujo alejándola de el. Tocándose su rostro ante aquel tacto.

**-jajajaja- **

**-sango sensei, no haga eso…- **uno de sus alumnos apareció, ya tenia otra ropa** –es molesto…- **

**-Raiyu, tu no opines ok?-** dijo molesta.

**-si, van a pensar que es una…- **

**-ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase!!!-** amenazo, yuan solo se callo de inmediato.

**-Naruto, Sakura, encárguense de ellos, Sasuke, ve a busca al otro, eres mejor rastreador que estos dos……..- ** miro a la trigueña.

**- yo me encargo de ti…- **

**-mmm eso me gusta-** sonrió, dando a entender otra cosa, solo el albino la miro muy seria mente.

**-vaya, no pensé que el viaje fuera muy largo…- **

**-espero que no haya sido muy incomodo…- **

**-no como cree, estamos encantados en ser nosotros los encargados de representar a la hoja…-** sonrió el moreno, la Mizukage sonrió. En su oficina estaban los integrantes del equipo Gai, habían ido primero a la aldea oculta de la niebla para que de ahí fueran guiados a la aldea de la sombra.No paso mucho hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

**-pase…-** una mujer alta paso, detrás de ella venían sus chinobis, al igual que ellos eran dos hombres y la mujer.

**-hola, me llamo aura, ellos son tora y Hotaru…-** la chica rubia de ojos azules de inmediato les presento, pareciera ser muy inquieta… por un momento recordaron a Naruto.

**-El burro por delante no?-** comento uno de sus compañeros. La rubia se le hiso una venita en su mano.

**-hola, el es neji, Tenten y yo Lee mucho gusto- **

Gai e levanto rápido para saludar correctamente a la Junín, pero cuando la vio a la cara quedo en shock.

**-tu?!- **

**-Gai!!-** piel blanca, cabello blanco, ojos miel. Definitivamente era ella.

**-Maya…- **

El moreno había buscado por todo el pueblo, porque demonios tenia que estar buscando y perdiendo el tiempo?. Se sentó un rato en una terraza, para descansar un poco, luego una idea se le ocurrió, si ya había buscado por toda la aldea y no estaba, entonces había un lugar donde podía ir…

**-el bosque…-** se levantó y fue para allá, brincaba de árbol en árbol, ya sumaba mas de seis horas de haber comenzado la búsqueda, colgado en unas ramas estaba una mascara blanca junto con vestimenta negra, paro y la tomo, definitivamente era el traje de esos "anbu". De entre los matorrales, salió una chica, sus miradas se toparon.

**-"una chica…"-**Era una niña no mas de doce o trece años, piel a lechada, cabello rojo intenso, ojos verde claro con un toque de azul, además de que estos eran delineados, con una línea de Koh. La chica se acerco y tomo sus cosas guardándolas en una mochila.

**-Tu eres el encargado de mi?...-** pregunto sin mirarle.

**-…si- **la muchacha se levantó poniendo la mochila a su espalda.

**-Pensé que estaría con la chica de tu equipo… mejor así no me desvelara con estúpidas historias, o cabrearme con decirme lo mucho que le gustas…-** se dio la media vuelta y se fue a la aldea.** -… que te pasa, no vienes?- **le pregunto el moreno ya que este seguía en su lugar. No dijo nada y fue con ella.

**-Pobre de tu amigo, Maika es muy "especial"- **

**-Sasuke teme no es mi amigo, somos rivales, y cuando sea Hokage demostrare lo fuerte que soy jeje tebayo- **Yuan le había tocado el rubio, tenían que ser atendidos en todos, hasta ser alojados en su casa, ser tour, alimentarlos… todo. Por surte para el rubio, a ese chico le encantaba tanto como a él el Ramen, y lo primero que hicieron fue ir al puesto del Ichiharu.

Su insignia la llevaban en el brazo como si fuera una muñequera, no se la quitaban, al igual que ellos llevaban la suya en la frente. En otro lugar un morenazo y la pelirrosa recorrían la aldea, esta le informaba de cómo eran sus leyes, el otro solo se limitaba a escuchar, y saber sus reglas, era intelectual, al igual que ella.

**-ustedes pueden decidir si ser ninja o no?- **

**-….. no, como somos muy pocos desde pequeños somos entrenados y educados para pelear… su aldea es muy grande-** comento Raiyu. Aquella aldea era rica en extranjeros, comida y una que otra curiosidad, suspiro, la aldea de la sombra, como su nombre indicaba estaba muy oculta, casi no llegaba el sol por lo espeso del bosque, pareciera una selva tropical, según tenia entendido por sus padres, que esa aldea había sido abandonada con anterioridad, apenas llevaba cien años en ser nuevamente habiatada.

**-disculpa, tu compañero, el que se fue, como se llevan con él…?- **

**-es una persona sumamente apartada, no sabemos de que familia provenga, Sango sensei solo dice cosas de dientes ara fuera, lo único que se es que la encontraron en una cueva cercana a la aldea, ella l alojo en su casa convirtiéndose en su tutora- **

**-fue abandonado cuando bebe?- **

**-no era un bebe, ya contaba con seis años de edad, pero nunca dijo nada de su familia… casi no habla con nadie…-** analizo un poco y sonrió, eso llamo la atención de la chica** –hay alguien en la aldea que siempre le sigue, se llama Aura. A intentado todo para que sean compañeros de equipo, incluso a enfrentado a kage, pero obviamente pierde las disputas, es la única a la que "tolera", por algún tiempo…- **

**-Creo que le gusta-** concluyó la oji verde, el moreno la vio y se rio.

**-no lo creo, ya que Maika es…- **

**-ha, Sakura, has visto a Kakashi sensei?- **en una vuelta se encontró con los dos.

**-Sasuke kuuuun-** de inmediato la chica se puso roja, y dio saltitos, le hablaba. Solo el ojinegro ignoro aquello.

**-bueno, vi que se fue a las oficinas de la Hokage…- **le indico el morenazo, por detrás del Uchiha apareció una pelirroja.

**-Raiyu, Sango sensei esta con el verdad?- **

**-mmm, si se fueron juntos- **

**-ok gracias-** topo con una mirada muy celosa de la Haruno, pero cedió media vuelta y se fue, siendo seguida del moreno (Sasuke).

**-pero quien diablos es esa?- **

**-Maika…- **

**-QUE PERO SI ES UNA MUJER!!!!- **

**-yo no te dije que fuera hombre…**- alzo sus hombros restándole importancia, y se metió a un puesto de comida, dejando con un tic a la pelirrosa.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 reencuentro** _"_**_La gran sacerdotisa blanca, la cazadora de sombras" _**

**-maya… pero todo indicaba que…- **

**-Gai por favor no digas nada… lo que paso en ese entonces paso. No estoy orgullosa, pero… aun me duele lo que hice-** le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica la chica, el moreno solo se callo, sus alumnos miraron la escena algo inquietos. La rubia decidió animar el ambiente.

**-chicos espero que les encante el curri ya que es mi especialidad!!!!- ** dijo efusivamente, su sensei entendió lo que trataba de hacer.

**-es mejor que tomen camino inmediatamente… ya que es peligroso en la noche por los animales salvajes…** indico la kage, todos asintieron y tomaron marcha. Unos caballos los esperaban. Los chicos de Kanoha estaban sorprendidos.

**Que? nunca antes los habían visto- **

**-claro que si…-** dijo un molesto Hyuga **–solo que no los habíamos montado- **

**-No te preocupes, iras en buenas manos**…-le dijo sensualmente la rubia, a lo cual el moreno se sonrojo un poco. **– ya que Iras con tora-** dijo alegremente, señalándolo, el mencionado se fue de espaldas.

**-Y POR QUE CONMIGO?!!- **

**-oye ningún hombre sobrevive al tocarme, y no queremos problemas verdad?-** el otro hiso puchero ya se había apuntado con la chica, Tenten sonrió y fue con la rubia.

Los maestros se encontraban acomodando las cosas en uno, un recuerdo melancólico vino a la cabeza de Gai. La albina lo noto y acaricio su mano.

**-Gai eso es el pasado… ya olvídalo- **

**-no es tan simple maya…- **

**-flash back- **

**-gai se te ha impuesto que protejas esta caravana, llevan a una sacerdotisa que es muy cotizada, tu misión es llevarla al templo dé los elementos a la aldea de la nieve…- **

**-hai-** el mencionado salía del despacho de sarutobi, pero antes de serrar la puerta, uno de los anbu entraba con él, de cabellera plateada.

**-_"… Kakashi"-_**dijo antes de serrar.

Había esperado por medio día en la intersección, hasta que pudo divisarla, eran uros monjes que cargaban una casa (donde ponen a su princesas los japoneses no se como se llamen XD).

**-Usted ha de ser Maito Gai no señor?-** pregunto uno, este afirmó y camino a su lado, era verdad que fuera cotizada la sacerdotisa, en mas de una ocasión fueron atacados. La chica no salía para nada, a decir verdad tenia gran interés en saber como era. De la nada salieron sin número de asesinos, no tenían insignia, pero eran demasiados y muy fuertes, tanto que no dejaban que se acercara con la sacerdotisa, uno que tenia un mazo enorme destrozo la casa.

**-no!!!-** grito, pero era tarde, uno de los que lo apresaba lo iba a degollar, pero una Shurinken atravesó su brazo, al mismo tiempo que los demás desaparecían.

**-¡!!!!!-** frente de el estaba una figura, la luz le dio mejor viendo de quien se trataba.

**-no pensé que fueras tan débil y confiado Gai… suerte para ti que el Hokage me mando ser tu sombra…-** esa voz le pertenecía a la última persona en el mundo que le pediría ayuda. Se enojo, pero de inmediato recordó a la sacerdotisa.

**-esta bien, la saque antes del impacto- **(pero que velocidad xp), de los matorrales salió una mujer vestida típicamente, con un gran kimono, cabello recogido larguísimo blanco y pintada como para una ceremonia. Los sacerdotes que habían sobrevivido de inmediato le hicieron reverencia.

**-cuidar de una mujer no es tan difícil…**- comento sin mas, apenas había pasado un año de lo de Obito y Kakashi no cambiaba del todo. La chica se acerco a ellos, por respeto Gai se inclino, cosa que el albino no.

**-cuidar de un herido es mas fácil…-** le dijo la chica al Hatake, toco rápidamente un punto en su hombro haciendo que callera, luego lo hiso en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, lo tomo en brazos.

**-tu amigo es algo gruñón no?-**le sonrió al moreno, este solo la miro extrañado **–no soy una muñeca de porcelana, se defenderme- **tomo una kunai y rasgo el traje de Kakashi, tenia una herida profunda en uno de sus costados…

**-pero c-como?-** la ropa no se veía dañada.

**-se interpuso en mi ataque… suerte que lo detuve, por cierto me llamo Maya-**

**-fin flashback- **

**-ya llegamos Gai…-** lo saco de sus pensamiento, la aldea estaba repleta de vegetación además de casas colgantes, por los arboles. **– Chicos espero que les sea grato nuestra hospitalidad- **

**-claro Maya sensei, es un honor estar aquí!!!!- **grito Lee.

**-"…._porque me tocan los raros?"-_**se comento Hotaru. Todos se dividieron para ir a sus casas, mas centrados en una historia, maya ayudaba a Gai este no traía tantas mochilas, le indicaba donde estaba la cocina, baño, su recamara… este no pudo evitar el ver la casa, no era muy grande pero si cómoda, tenia fotografías que en ese momento no les puso atención. Solo se sentía impotente por no ayudarle en aquel momento.

**-flash back- **

**-que te pasa estoy cansado debó de ir en el caballo!!!- **

**-tu estas ciego o que, yo soy el herido, no debó agotarme!!!-** se estaban peleando nuevamente en el viaje, apenas llevaban un mes juntos y las disputas eran grandes, la chica solo los veía con una gotita en la cabeza.

**-chicos porque no lo comparten?-** dijo amablemente.

**-que compartir con este?-** se señalaron mutuamente, la chica suspiro cansada.** De acuerdo hagamos esto, Gai tu te iras en ese caballo…-** el moreno le enseño la lengua al otro y subió al corcel **– tu…-** jalo al albino para ponerlo detrás de ella** -…vendrás conmigo, no puedes maniobrar a un caballo con un solo brazo…-** el chico la miro por un momento y luego al moreno. De cierta forma el albino gano, otra vez.

No se había dado cuenta, pero ya habían estado con ellas apenas hace mas de un año completo, y la relación que tenían se hacia mas fuerte. Pero no como ella con cierto albino, trataban de disimularlo pero, algo había entre los dos. De acuerdo con los monjes, ningún hombre debería de tocarla, ya que si eso pasaba ella perdería su poder, y seria una "humana" común y corriente. Ella debería de ser desposada con un hombre seleccionado, para que auel linaje permaneciera, y ya había sido elegido y la esperaba en el templo… pero las malas noticias volaban muy rápido.

Un ave traía un mensaje de suma importancia, la chica cogió al águila y leyó el pergamino, su cara entristeció.

**-Que ocurre maya hime?- **

**-………Ashio, lo mataron-** los monjes entraron en shock, no podía ser que lo encontraran, mucho menos asesinado, era demasiado fuerte como para ser derrotado.

**-jajajaja fue bastante duro el chico, pero… cedió al final-** una mujer que solo tenia puesta su mascara blanca apareció de la nada. Gai de inmediato se puso en guardia protegiendo tanto a los monjes como a la sacerdotisa. Kakashi que ya vestía su traje de anbu (de donde lo saco… creo que de un pergamino jajaja XD) se abalanzo contra ella. Pero la chica no venia sola, otros tres aparecieron, eliminando a los monjes restantes.

De inmediato el moreno tomo en brazos a la albina y salió del lugar, llevándola a un sitio seguro, lo bastante lejos de la batalla.

**-por favor ocúltese aquí, yo volveré…- **

**-no los vencerán, no sin mi-** le dijo seriamente, ya su destino estaba sellado, sin Ashio, su linaje ya no existiría. Pero tercamente el moreno se negó, sin darse cuenta que lo habían seguido y lo hirieron de gravedad en uno de sus brazos, la mujer era muy veloz… tal vez mucho más que Kakashi. Para distraerla la chica (maya) corrió en otra dirección siendo perseguida por la morena.

**-porque corres, el único que podía estar contigo "con permiso" ha fallecido… y sabes una cosa, _era virgen-_ **(si las mujeres también violan, no es nada nuevo he O-o) esto enfado a la albina como podía ser que esa mujer lo haya tocado… apretó sus puño, tal vez nunca lo había visto en su vida, pero las conexiones que tuvo hacia él, hicieron que fuera elegido, por el llamado "hilo rojo de su meñique".

Concentro su energía dándose a ver donde se encontraba, pero en cuanto se abalanzo la morena una ráfaga que no supo exactamente de que se trataba la aventó a los arboles.

**-que diablos fue eso?!- **

**-debes de conocer a tu presa…-** estiro su brazo hacia ella como si la apuntara, y con el otro pareciera que estiraba algo, dando la apariencia de que sostenía un arco y flecha, en la sombra se podía ver eso.

**-no te atreverás… tu nunca has matado a nadie…-** la chica detuvo su ataque, eso era verdad, como sacerdotisa su deber era purificar y no tener las manos manchadas de sangre, lo único que hacia era tener a su atacante en estado comatoso, pero no lo mataba.

La morena se le acerco, pero una sombra que salió por detrás de la albina le sorprendió.

**-pero yo si…-** Kakashi le lanzo unas kunais, siendo esquivadas por esta, pero una daga que traía casi le corta la cara, sino hubiera sido por su mascara que se partió a la mitad, tendría una cicatriz de que presumir. Así dejo ver su rostro, se enfado.

**-maldito!!!-** comenzó a atacarle, como era posible que allá vencido a sus compañeros tan rápidamente, sobretodo el solo, pero una ventaja tenia, el se encontraba cansado y ella no.

Lanzo una Shurinken dando en la mascara contraria quitándosela al instante, ahora se verían las caras, pero para su sorpresa este aun tenia una mascara "extra" que cubría la mitad de su rostro, pero sus ojos pudo reconocerlos…

**-… no me digas que… eres el único hijo del "colmillo blanco de Kanoha"-** dijo señalándole, el otro no le contesto, estaba cansando y a decir verdad aun podía mantenerse apenas en pie.

**-No creí que su hijo tuviera mi edad… los dejare por el momento que encantaría luchar contra ti con todas tus fuerzas…-** terminada la frase desapareció en una nube de humo, al fin se dejo caer el albino, la chica de inmediato fue por él.

Habían pasado tres días, y gracias por el conocimiento en medicina y plantas, sus heridas sanaron.

**-deberían regresar a su aldea y dejarme…- **

**-no de ninguna manera Maya hime, nuestra misión es protegerle- **

**-Gai, la misión ya no existe, se suponía que debían llevarme hasta el templo de los elementos, pero el enemigo llego antes y mato a Ashio… esto se acabó, yo no soy ninguna princesa-** sonrió forzosamente. El albino observaba en silencio.

**-ellos solo me buscan, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes… descansen un día mas aquí-** el moreno la agarro de la mano cuando se levantó, pero un una presión en su cabeza lo dejo dormido.

**-Con que eso me hiciste en aquella ocasión?- **

**-sip… quieres que lo haga de nuevo?-** el albino levanto las manos y negó con la cabeza.

**-no es necesario…-** se acomodo en el fultón y serró los ojos, la albina suspiro y salió del refugio. Era de tarde.

Habían pasado unas horas y el moreno apenas pudo abrir sus ojos. Miro al redor y no vio a la chica, Kakashi estaba sentado, como que analizando.

**-Kakashi, donde esta…- **

**-se fue… con su águila mando a llamar refuerzos de la hoja…-** quiso levantarse pero no pudo, durmió nuevamente.

**-gai… gai…-** escucho que le llamaban, lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con Asuma. Aun le dolía su herida.

**-Gai como estas…?- **

**-…… y Kakashi?- ** no lo vio, el moreno a su lado no supo que contestarle, cuando llegaron una fogata estaba encendida dejando la indicación de donde estaba… pero cuando entraron solamente estaba él.

Maya se encontraba dándose un baño en una laguna con cascada, se sentía bien el quitarse la sangre y limpiar de paso su ropa, sabia de la presencia extra que la había seguido, sonrió de medio lado, y se metió al agua, nadando hasta una roca, arriba de esta se encontraba el albino.

**-les dije que la misión ya no existía…- **

**-la misión de Gai… la mía era protegerte- **

**-tan mala fe le tienen a Maito Gai?-** dijo graciosamente, con una forma aniñada, Hatake sonrió un poco.

**-podrías pasarme mi bata y darte la vuelta…-** le hiso caso y le dio la espalda, mientras que la chica salía y se cubría con la tela blanca. Ya era de noche y la cuarta parte de la luna apenas daba luz en el bosque.

**-fin flash back- **

**-Gai tengo que dejarte un momento…-** le dijo la albina, mientras que el moreno se quedaba pensando, como era posible que halla quedado en el lugar donde en un inicio se había hecho la "Guerra" por ella.

Salió de la casa dejando solo al moreno, este se dedico a acomodarse, habían pasado unas horas, la puerta se abrió, Gai salió de su cuarto para recibir a la antigua sacerdotisa, pero no era ella la que había entrado.

**-por dios no puede ser, estarán solos toda la noche que diablos le hara!!!-** la chica pelirrosa hablaba sin razón, solo el chico a su lado la miraba, no sabia que pudiera ser tan obsesiva.

**-oye tal vez no me lleva bien con ella, pero se que no es ninguna fácil… o lo estas diciendo por tu compañero, si algo le hace…!!- **

**como puedes pensar eso!!! Es un caballero-** decía enérgicamente, pero el morenazo la miraba de reojo, ahora estaba intranquilo, por otro lado, varios platos de Ramen se encontraban en la mesa del Ichiharu, unos muy llenos y contentos Naruto y yuan se sacaban el sierre del pantalón, se les notaba la barriga.

A lo lejos de ahí, un albino era acosado por la trigueña, no la soportaba y mas aun que era descarada… comenzaba a manosearlo, era demasiado rápida. Lo peor de todo es que estaría en su casa. Definitivamente dormiría en otro lugar…

**-vamos Kakashi… hace cuanto tiempo que no tienes acción?-** le decía melosamente (la voy a hacer odiosa a mas no poder), Hatake solo la esquivaba… hasta que ella lo empujo a un callejón solitario cayendo arriba de él, impidiendo que escapara.

**Aun recuerdo a la perfección lo que sucedió en el bosque…-** entre serró sus ojos y sus facciones se relajaron, acercándose al rostro del otro y depositando un beso en sus labios sobre la mascara…

**-… basta- ** la tomo de los hombros y la puso a un lado bruscamente, se sentó y agarro su cabeza.

**_-como puedes tener la sangre tan fría…-_** dijo muy dolido, sango lo miro seriamente y se le acerco un poco viendo la expresión del rostro del Hatake.

**-…_porque no debiste hacerlo…-_** le susurro al oído. Se paro y salió del callejón, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para perturbarle. Miro hacia el cielo encontrando así a su pupila (no la del ojo sino su alumna, con eso de los idiomas que se confunden XD), esta también la vio y bajo hasta llegar con ella.

**-sango sensei, usted me prometió regresarme "eso" si venia…-** la mayor la observo, había sido chantaje para que fueran juntas.

**-esta bien toma…-** le lanzo un collar, la pelirroja lo tomo enseguida, era un dije en donde se encontraban las fotografías de sus padres, poco después se les unió el moreno pero quedo sorprendido al ver el estado de su sensei.

**-Kakashi sensei…- **

**-no pasa nada Sasuke…- **paso de largo, por un momento vio a la chica, no supo porque pero, ella tenia algo que no era bueno.

**- Tu eres Maika, tienes apellido?- **

**-no…-** contesto sin mirarle.

**-no lo necesita ya que nadie le preguntara de donde procede en la batalla… además de que es ventajoso no Kakashi?-** el moreno veía el comportamiento de su maestro, nunca lo había visto tan tenso, ni mucho menos había conocido a alguien como ella, que era capaz de cabrearlo… si estos en algún momento se enfrentaron, era digno de admirarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.- **

Un chico no mas de 13 o 14 años, piel pálida, cabello blanco amarrado a una coleta, alto y ojos miel entraba a la casa de maya, no se había percatado de la presencia del moreno, dejo sus cosas a un lado y fue a la cocina… después regreso a la estancia. Gai estaba sorprendido, ese chico se parecía a sobremanera a maya, pero también…

**-brrrrrrr(escupió)… quien diablos es usted?!-** el chico había girado su rostro encontrando de esta forma a Gai. La albina entraba en ese mismo instante.

**-mi vida que educación es esa… el es Maito Gai, un ninja de Kanoha, recuerdas que te comente que se haría un intercambio para ver la unión entre las aldeas?** El chico asintió** -ok el junto con sus alumnos la representan… y el equipo de sango se fue…- **

**-Por fin se fue sango?... menos mal, así descansaré de ella…-** dijo de cierta forma aliviado.**- … se llevo a Maika?-** la albina le afirmo, bufo molesto, el moreno no entendió, pero quería saber quien diablos era ese muchacho, la albina se acerco y lo presento

**-Gai, el es Zoe… mi hijo-** el moreno abrió por completo los ojos.

Habían pasado dos días el pobre del albino no dormía en su casa, cuando la mujer no se encontraba iba a comer y asearse. Era horrible tenerla como "protegida", a cada momento lo atormentaba. En tiempos determinados iba a su casa a prepararse, y a bañarse, pero ese día la trigueña no había salido…

Era de mañana, aquella mujer apenas se había levantado, aprovechaba el estar ahí para que sus alumnos entrenaran, solo que anoche se habían desvelado en eso. Escucho que el agua corría y que provenía del baño, sonrió de medio lado, no había tenido tiempo de hacerle su tan cruel tormento, entro a la habitación del albino y reviso sus cosas, no tenia trajes de anbu, era una lastima ya que cuando lo vio por primera vez le había gustado, pero tenia que seguir sus planes. Vio entre todas sus cosas una camisa, se quito su ropa poniéndola en la cama de ninja

Mientras tanto, Kakashi ya estaba saliendo de su baño, traía una toalla amarrada a su cadera y otra mas pequeña secaba su cabello, entro a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, tomo su ropa y comenzó a cambiarse, pero algo andaba mal, no encontró su camisa, en cambio había ropa de mujer, serró sus ojos para no enojarse.

Tomo la ropa y salió a buscarla, era el colmo que se tomara esas libertades, después de lo ocurrido… ni siquiera la "alianza", si es que se daba, haría que olvidara lo aquello. La busco en su alcoba, pero no estaba, en el comedor, estancia, sala, patio… (Esta grande su casa O.O), hasta que llego a la cocina, ahí la vio estaba recargada en la ventana viendo hacia afuera, como era de mañana hacia frio, así que traía una taza de café en las manos, le daba la espalda. Traía su camisa, y como se encontraba recargada en la ventana que estaba algo baja tenia que inclinarse, motivo por el cual, su ropa interior se mostraba un poco. Solo el albino la vio molesto, raspo su garganta llamando la atención de la trigueña, esta voltio, tenia su cabello quebrado algo despeinado (como cuando te levantas en la mañana, pero no tanto sino sexy, así se me hace XD), el sol quedaba a su espalda dándole el efecto de tener el cabello claro, su mirada era muy calmada, demasiado, como si se tratara de una adolecente… no supo porque pero recordó a cierta chica, a la que en su momento llego a querer…

** _"maya"_** se sacudió la cabeza, era el plan de ella… dejo sus cosas en la repisa dela cocina **no vuelvas a dejar tus cosas en mi habitación y tomar las mías… **

**si quieres tu camisa tómala…** termino por girarse mostrando de esta forma que la traía por completo abierta, no tenia brasear. Solo el albino se toco la cabeza en forma de cansancio, se dio la media vuelta y se fue. **quédatela… **La chica vio que se marchaba, solo tomo un sorbo de su café y se giro nuevamente a la ventana, desde ahí se podía ver a la perfección el departamento del rubio, además del Uchiha…

**_... Maika, Yuan no se les olvide la misión… _**

****

Una chico de cabello biche se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de comer, el rubio dormía bastante… el había tenido suficiente con sus seis horas de sueño… ahora si que su sensei se había pasado, y mas con la pobre pelirroja, si "él" estuviera aquí de seguro que no la tocaría… suspiro.

**que haces tebayo? **

**mi especialidad… ** voltio con la charola ambos se vieron y dijeron al unísono.

** Ramen!!!** Estos chicos se llevaban de maravilla.

Un grito despertó al moreno, se paro de mala gana y se estiro** ese dobe, hasta aquí puedo escuchar su grito…** miro a un lado de su cama, aun la chica estaba dormida, se notaba que traía unos golpes, nada de que preocuparse, pero aun así. Se levanto y fue a buscar unos anti inflamatorios. Luego se metió a bañar. Cuando salió la chica ya se había levantado, tenía su cabello trenzado y recogido, nunca se lo había visto suelto, siempre estaba lista antes de que despertara. Paso a un lado de el y se metió al baño, así que le dio tiempo de cambiarse.

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja se sobaba los golpes y rasguños, se veía que ahora su sensei estaba de malas… por lo menos esas heridas sanarían antes de que regresaran a su aldea, así que "él" no se daría cuenta. Se soltó el cabello y dejo el agua correr… nunca se lo había cortado, su madre, con lo escaso que recordaba lo tenia larguísimo, su padre, su verdadero padre era albino tal y como se demostraba en la fotografía. Suspiro cansada. Termino de asearse y salió del cuarto de baño, pero se topo con que aun el moreno estaba ahí.

Era impresionante la longitud del cabello de aquella muchacha, le llegaba hasta el piso, completamente lacio y delgado, pero muy abundante. Se miraron por un momento en silencio, hasta que la chica paso de largo y se sentó en la cama sacando sus cosas de su mochila.

**toma…** le extendió un tubo con pomada, la chica lo tomo extañada… solo el moreno se giro y salió del lugar.

Una chica corría todo lo que daban sus piernas, quería llegar lo antes posible a la casadel Uchiha, suerte para ella que este se encontraba saliendo de ella.

**Sasuke kuuuuun** canturreo muy alegre, solo el mencionado dio un suspiro.

**hola Sakura, que haces tan temprano? **

**pues, me preguntaba si tu…? **

**Sakura chaaaaaaaa sal conmigo** Naruto interrumpió sorpresivamente, porque todos se reunieron en la puerta de su casa?.

**NO!!! Naruto no quiero salir contigo!!! **

**pero porque?, siempre intentas salir con Sasuke y este te rechazaaa….** en ese instante la pelirroja salía escuchando lo ultimo, solo miro raro a la pelirrosa.

**eh…_ maldito Naruto…_**quería golpearlo, como se atrevía a decir eso… y mas con extraños enfrente, que pensarían?. El rubio sintió un escalofrió y un aura negra alrededor de la Haruno, sudo la goa fría y prefirió salir de ahí corriendo, pero la chica fue detrás de él. Por otro lado la pelirroja se dio la media vuelta y tomo una dirección contraria a lo de los otros dos.

** adonde vas? **

** a dar una vuelta… sola ** recalco la ultima palabra, al moreno le molesto eso, no le iba a pedir acompañarla, pero la curiosidad se apodero de el… porque quería irse sola?.

hey, Raiyu como estas?

**bien, un poco cansado aun… **bostezó, el "entrenamiento que tuvieron aun lo resentían.

**no has visto a Maika?** el de piel clara negó con la cabeza. Solo el morenazo se quedo pensativo, una miradita burlona del parte del otro llamo la atención.

**que? **

**te gusta?...** poso su índice en la mejilla del otro, solo este de un manotazo se la quito.

**que idiotez dices, claro que no, pero sabes lo que pasara si "él" se entera de lo que le hiso nuestra sensei…** yuan dejo de molestarlo, era verdad, ese sujeto si que estaba demasiado aprensivo con ella. Y de seguro ya se encontraría molesto ya que la mujer se la había llevado sin decirle.

**_espero que no haa un caos antes de lo previsto…_** susurro yuan.

** dijiste algo? **

**no nada…** le sonrio.** oye ese no es… Kakashi sensei? **

**... si, mmm parece que sango sensei ya hiso de las suyas…** comento Raiyu ya que el albino se encontraba que ni lo calentaba el sol, como diablos podía existir una persona tan sínica?.

El rubio apenas había podido huir de la encolerizada pelirrosa, se encontraba por la zona solitaria de la aldea casi llegando a lo que era el clan Uchiha, se sentó en el suelo por un momento para descansar, pasaron unos segundos y escucho que algo golpeaba el agua…

**eh?...** siguió el ruido, hasta llegar al arrollo que atravesaba a aldea, una chica se encontraba ahí… estaba aventando piedras al agua, se le acerco, esta poseía una cabellara larguísima y fue que recordó a la chica que salía de la casa del Uchiha. Se acerco saludando a la chica.

**hola!!** la pelirroja dejo de hacer lo de hace un momento y lo vio, tenia una sonrisa zorruna, no supo porque pero recordó a alguien en ese momento ** me llamo Naruto… eres uno de los ninjas que llegaron a la aldea no?** (recuerden el no la vio, solo Sakura n.n), esta firmo con la cabeza. ** mmm, no hablas mucho…** dijo torciendo los labios y sentándose aun lado de ella.** ha de ser muy aburrido estar con Sasuke teme… tampoco habla mucho, sumado contigo, ha de ser mas silencioso que un cementerio…** hablaba en voz alta, la chica sonrió ligeramente, realmente se parecía a "ella", se giro y se sentó aun lado (estaba parada lanzando las piedras he) y lo miro por un momento.

**aura… **

**eh? **

**te pareces mucho a ella… **

**achuuuu…. **

**puerca, se lo aventaste a la comida!!! **

**a ya cállate!!!, vuelvo hacer otra… **

**ya esta la comida… mmm vuele rico** lee había entrado a la cocina donde aura y tora preparaban el desayuno, tomo una cuchara y la metió en lo que la rubia había hacho aun lado, tomo un sorbo.** mmm que rico!!! **salió contento del lugar, solo ambos chicos se vieron por un momento haciendo muecas.

**guacalaaaaaaa!!!!!!! **

El rubio se encontraba platicándole varias anécdotas, al igual que hacia su monologo (actuaciones, muecas bromas…), y pareciera que ala chica le agradaba en verdad estar con el, era muy leve pero ligeras risas salían de sus labios. Tenia su completa atención ya que no sintió que uno de sus compañeros pasaba, se trataba de Raiyu.

**_Maika… se esta riendo?..._**realmente era muy extraño, ya que nunca lo hacia, hasta había llegado a pensar que no sentía nada, con el único con quien se veía "contenta" era con esa persona (no con Naruto si no con otra). ** _espero que…_**

**oye ya viste? **yuan había llegado por detrás espantando al morenazo…

**cabrón, no hagas eso…** se toco el pecho, el otro solo sonrió.

**así has de tener la conciencia…, pero mira** señalo enfrente de él, no se había dado cuenta pero el Uchiha también estaba ahí, se veía algo enfadado.

**esta celoso… **

**no creo que sea precisamente eso… ya escuchaste lo que esta diciendo Naruto?** Raiyu puso mas atención.

**... no, si Sasuke me pedía ayuda a gritos, y yo como soy genial no me quedo de otra que ayudarlo y ser el gran héroe** ambos chicos se vieron, y nuevamente vieron al Uchiha, este ya se encontraba por completo enfadado, ya que en su puño se veía una gran vena.

Por otro lado la pelirroja no le creía nada, pero no lo callaba ese chico tena bastante imaginación. Se recostó en el pasto, a pesar de que era temprano el sol se sentía muy bien, el rubio le imito también, per una sombra le interrumpió el paisje.

**mmm? **

**conque gran héroe?** Sasuke se encontraba con los brazos cruzados viendo al rubio con cierto enfado.


	4. Chapter 5

**4.- Objetivo "la ciudad de la intriga"**

**_KAKASHI SENSEI!!!!!_**

**_ah?!_** Cierto rubio se encontraba corriendo en su dirección, interrumpiendo su lectura, se veía realmente alarmado, Naruto llego hasta él y se escondió detrás, solo el albino serró su librito.

**_ Naruto se puede saber que diablos te pasa?_**

**_pronto se va a enterar…_**

**_ ****Usuratonkachi****!!!_ **el Uchiha traía activado su Sharingan, su maestro que se vio que se encontraba en medio, suspiro, guardo su lectura y como si se hubiera practicado, agarro al moreno en pleno ataque.

**_ oigan se puede saber de porque no están haciendo sus obligaciones?_** ambos lo vieron reprobatoriamente.

**_Usted no debería de decirnos eso… por lo visto trata de evitar que sango sensei tan siquiera respire el mismo aire que usted…_** le dijo el rubio, a lo cual el moreno afirmo moviendo su cabeza.

**_a ustedes eso no les importa, yo soy su maestro…_**

**_por eso mismo deberías de poner el ejemplo Kakashi…_** a unos cuantos metros de ellos se encontraba la trigueña. El albino bufo molesto **_ Kakashi, se que me pase y… lo siento_** bajo la mirada en una muestra de sumisión, el Hatake quedo sorprendido, que diablos era esa actuación?.

Los dos menores no entendieron, pero al no tener respuesta del albino esta prosiguió **_oh vamos, déjame disculparme de una forma mejor, te invito a cenar, yo preparare todo y si tanto te doy vergüenza, no será necesario salir de tu casa…_** le sonrió, esto no era bueno, pero no supo porque pero accedió, tal vez era el hecho de que se escucho sincera, o la sonrisa que le había dado le recordó a maya…

**_esta bien, pero si descubro que algo tramas, me largo entendiste?_**

**_si!!_** su sonrisa se amplio mas y salto de felicidad, dándoles la espalda, supondría que no la sacaría a ningún lado. Solo Kakashi se quedó viendo del como se iba, tal vez haba sido una mala decisión.

**_kyaaaaaaaa Sasuke espérate!!!_**

**_no creas que se me ha olvidado!!!_** en un descuido el moreno trato de atrapar al rubio, pero este había adquirido buenos reflejos saliendo nuevamente de su alcance.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A pesar del gran alboroto la pelirroja no se había movido de su lugar, solo había visto de cómo al pobre rubio era perseguido por ese Uchiha, había pasado encima de ella para escapar **__ supongo que son… muy buenos… amigos_ _**serró sus ojos recordando cuando era una niña…

**_flash back_**

**__buaa papa mama!!!... buaaa_ _**_(esta llorando) se encontraba abrazando a sus padres, uno lo habían degollado y al otro partido trasversalmente, a pesar de que no eran sus verdaderos padres era lo único parecido a unos que tenia, contaba con seis años de edad. Una sombra se encontraba en la puerta y la pequeña estaba aterrada, salió corriendo antes de que la alcanzara._

_Se encontraba atravesando el bosque, aquella sombra le perseguía muy de cerca, por estar viendo hacia atrás callo por una pendiente haciéndose gran daño, pero de esta forma perdió a esa "persona", se levanto pesadamente y descubrió una cueva, entro enseguida y se oculto ahí, paso una semana y no salía de ahí. Pero pronto el hambre y la sed le invadieron se recostó en el suelo húmedo y frio… tenia mucho miedo, demasiado. Se encontraba en una especie de letargo hasta que una voz la despertó._

**__que haces aquí pequeña?__**_ se levantó apresuradamente encarando al "intruso" **_pero que linda estas!!!_** una trigueña se acerco tomándola de la muñeca, la pobre niña quería quietársela pero no tenia nada de fuerzas **_ no te asustes… aun_ **un extraño tatuaje llamo su atención, este se encontraba detrás de su cuello (la niña le dio la espalda tratando de agarrarse a algo), su rostro se puso serio y jalo a la pequeña, levantándola del suelo y la cargo. Salieron de esa cueva la subió a un caballo poniéndola frente de ella y partieron a la aldea de la sombra…_

**_fin flashback_**

**_Maika?_** una voz tranquila la despertó ya que lentamente se había quedado dormida

**_ Yuan…_** el mencionado sonrió

**_ no deberías quedarte así de descuidada, podría pasarte algo y tu querido…_ ** la chica se levanto dejando hablando al peli biche, se estiro como si de un felino se tratara y se fue de ahí. Solo el chico vio como lo ignoraba por completo, sonrió para si **__ aun tienes pesadillas no?__ **se estiro en el pasto y se recostó, quedando pensativo, Raiyu había seguido a los otros dos, quería ver las habilidades de combate que tenían, siempre tan curioso.

**_yuan kun…_** se levantó asustado, no sintió que alguien se había sentado a su lado.

**_sango sensei…_** la mujer lo miraba penetrantemente este se sonrojo, solo esta extendió su mano, de inmediato el chico entendió, busco entre sus bolsillos y saco un saquito, se lo entrego a su maestra **_ sensei… tiene que ser tan pronto?_**

**_ si, si no lo hago hoy, no tendré otra oportunidad… es demasiado listo, acaso no recuerdas lo que se te dijo de Hatake Sakumo?**_ la mujer lo vio alzando la ceja, solo la reacción del menor fue agachar la cabeza.

**_ si pero, deseaba quedarme un tiempo mas en esta aldea… y _ supongo que a Maika también…__** su maestro se burló de él.

**_jajaja, Maika? Que te hace pensar que ella pensaría eso?_** lo tomo de la barbilla **_Deja de darte ilusiones… esta alianza jamás se dará, somos asesinos. Y no importa lo que diga la Mizukage… lo que yo digo se hace. Tan solo encárgate de Raiyu_**

**_... si_**

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_jajajaja_** el morenazo se encontraba ayudando al rubio, tan mala suerte tenia que también la pelirrosa lo había encontrado, acorralado y golpeado.

**_no te rías… como demonios podía haber previsto esto?_**

**_pues deberías de dejar de darte tantas flores… aunque quieras impresionar a las chicas, "siempre que la mentira se ve… el mentiroso cae"_** el rubio lo vio extrañado, pero lo dejo de lado, solo suspiraba cansado no quería recordar nada o moverse **_será mejor que vaya por yuan, es mucho mejor en esto que yo… te hará un remedio y te sentirás mejor…_ ** se levantó de la banca y fue por su compañero de equipo.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_ ese Naruto se pasa en verdad, pero que feliz soy porque hicimos equipo Sasuke y yo wiii. Pero nuevamente estoy enojada ya que me dejo ahiiii!_** cierta chica obsesiva se encontraba hablando sola, pasaba aun lado de la florería de Ino, dentro de esta estaba Shikamaru, couji e Ino obviamente, se encontraban pasando el rato. Uno durmiendo, otro comiendo y otro vendiendo (ja XD).

**_oigan chicos, si saben lo que la Hokage hiso?_**

**_mmm?_**

**_si la alianza…_**

**_claro, no se habla otra cosa en la aldea…_** lo miro burlón el de la coleta, y la rubia comenzó a reír, solo couji se ruborizo.

**_ pues perdóneme, yo fui a una misión y regrese apenas en esta mañana_** dijo muy molesto, las risas salían de sus dos compañeros, la campanita de entrada sonó, un cliente había entrado a la florería.

**_ muy buenas tardes, en que le puedo ayudar?_**

**_hola linda, si, me puedes dar estas flores?**

**__back-eye susan, orquídea tropical, flor de la pasión…_oh, tendrá una cena romántica_** la chica sonrió.

**_... eso espero_** le sonrió de la misma manera, pago y se fue. Solo los chicos la observaron al marcharse.

**_ella trae algo entre manos_ ** menciono Nara, sus dos compañeros lo miraron interrogativos.

**_ Siempre tan problemático Shikamaru…_** le dijo su amigo, solo este bufo y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**-flashback-**

Todo estaba tan tranquilo, podría pensarse que había pasado mes y medio, pero que importaba, se sentía tan bien, esa pequeña aldea era sumamente amigable, desde que habían llegado todo el mundo fue amable, habían hecho una casa para que se quedaran a vivir con ellos, si habían mal interpretado la relación que tenían aquella sacerdotisa y el anbu.

**_jajaja, aun piensan que somos pareja_ **reía divertida la alvina

**_ yo creo que lo mas lógico era que hubieran pensado era que somos hermanos…_** comento Kakashi, sentado en el marco de la ventana. Tenía los brazos cruzados, la chica lo veía sonriendo.

**_ tal vez, pero no nos parecemos, y esta gente es muy observadora…_ **pensó por un momento, ella ya se encontraba a salvo y no había posibilidad de que la encontraran… así que.** __ te vas a ir?__** dijo bajito, como si no quisiera que lo escuchara Kakashi, pero este si la oyó.

**_....... tu, quieres que me vaya?_** le contesto sin mirarle, se sorprendió por aquella pregunta.

**_ si te quedas, serás considerado como un desertor…_**

**_ por eso te lo pregunto… ¿quieres que me vaya… maya?_** la chica lo miro por un largo rato, el albino se había acercado hasta donde ella.

**_ Yo…_**

**_fin flashback_**

**_sensei?_**

**_eh?_**

**_le pregunte si es buena idea de que Aura y tora estén haciendo la comida_** la peliblanca solo le sonrió.

**_ No creo que sea tan mala idea…_ **en ese mismo instante los gritos comenzaron a salir de la cocina.

**_BIEN, LO VOLVISTE HACER MENSA!!!_**

**_ OYE DEJA DE ESTARME JUZGANDO TONTO!!!_** Ambos dieron un suspiro largo. Ya se habían demorado en preparar la comida, en cada rato tanto la rubia como el moreno peleaban, Hotaru había entrado a ayudarles, pero mejor hiso bocadillos, aunque como iban las cosas tendrían que comenzar en reunir plata para comida corrida.

**_madre ya me voy, tengo una misión…_**

**_tan rápido Zoé?..._ ** si, el relajo era en la casa de maya, todos se encontraban en la terraza.

**_si… y adivina con quien me toca…_** bufo molesto, solo la alvina le acaricio el cabello.

**_ tranquilo, no creo que ahora allá problema…_** solo el chico suspiro cansado, le dio un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de todos y salió de ahí.

**_YA VEZ; QUITATE DE AQUÍ!!!_**

**_NO ME QUITO DE NINGUN LADO!!!_** la pelea comenzó de nueva cuenta en la cocina, todos tenían hambre, suspiraron.

**_ bueno… a alguien le gusta la pizza?_** se animo a proponer Hotaru, si bien los conocía desde bebes, eso se llevaría para rato.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_ vaya Naruto esto no es tan grabe… creo que solo quieres llamar la atención…_** yuan se encontraba dándole los últimos vendajes al rubio solo este lo miraba entre serrando los ojos y con una gota en la cabeza…

**_ si soy yo el que quiere llamar al atención… PORQUE DEMONIOS ME ENTEBLILLAS TODO!!!!???_** había gritado todo lo que le daban sus pulmones…, se encontraba completamente estático, por los vendajes, collarines, yeso… y demás cosas que había sacado de su mochila, Raiyu estaba revolcándose de la risa que le daba ver a Naruto así, lo único que podía mover eran las cejas y boca…

**_ Pero si esto atrae a las chicas…_** le animo el chico, y precisamente en ese momento unas adolecentes pasaban por ahí, pero al mirarlo soltaron la carcajada y se fueron del lugar.

**_................_**

**_ bueno, en mi funciona_**

**_jajajaha_** el morenazo lloraba por la risa que le daba.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sakura se encontraba dando vueltas por las tiendas de la aldea, tal vez si adquiría una fragancia "especial" el moreno se figaría en ella (a alguien le quedo el saco? ¬w¬). Entre toda la gente, una sobresalía en especial, el color de su cabello era único, aquel rojo no se parecía a ninguno que hubiera visto antes. Se acerco a ella, por fin había tiempo para hablarle.

**_ disculpa… maika san…_** la mencionada giro encontrándose con la Haruno

**_......._** la chica se armo de valor para poner las cosas en claro

**_no creas que por el hecho de ser la protegida de Sasuke te da derechos_** la pelirroja la miro extrañada **_ ni pienses que caerá en tus redes, Sasuke es MIO_**

**_aja… claro…_** se dio la media vuelta y la dejo **_ no me interesa en lo absoluto, además… _odio a los Uchiha…__** la ojiverde parpadeo por lo ultimo… nadie odiaba a los Uchiha.

///////////////////////////////////////

Ya comenzaba a anochecer, aun no estaba seguro de ir… pero, no importaba de cómo fuese sango, el no podría dejar a nadie botado (solo a sus alumnos XD), miro al horizonte desde la azotea de la oficina de la Hokage, había ido a entregar el informe… no iba muy bien, tal vez esa cena seria la solución. Ya no tenia opción, muy a pesar de sus instintos fue a ese "encuentro" no tan deseado.

//-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_todo esta listo, espero que no tarde tanto…_** en la casa del Hatake podía observarse que en el comedor se encontraba arreglado de tal forma que se veía muy bien, tela de ceda colgaba desde el techo y caía de forma elegante al suelo, velas aromáticas se encontraban prendidas en lugar de los focos, las flores se encontraban acomodadas en varios lugares, ella se había rizado el cabello y puesto un vestido de tirantes con un gran escote en la espalda.

Se sentó en el comedor a esperar, cruzando sus brazos y recargándose en la mesa… la bolsa que le había dado yuan se encontraba tirada ya en la basura, vacía. Ella se había tomado una pastilla, no era el hecho que estuviera enferma, si no que este "medicamento" le ayudaba en una cosa en particular.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras se dirigía a su no tan deseado encuentro un recuerdo melancólico lo invadió, la herida que tenia en la espalda solo significaba traición, pero no entendía el porque, a pesar de todos esos años, nunca supo porque Maya…

**-flashback-**

Kakashi se encontraba cansado, el luchar contra ese "cazador" no era nada fácil, no sabia del como los había encontrado, pero su deber era proteger a Maya… no el quería protegerla, y ahora mas…

**-ha..ha vamos ha eso es todo lo que tienes?-** el albino ya no traía su mascara esa chica se la había quedado en la batalla, los ninjas de la sombra eran bastante fuertes, y dado el caso que no venia sola… varias de las personas de la pequeña aldea había fallecido… refuerzos de la hoja se encontraban luchando.

Se abalanzo contra la chica, realizando varios jutsu, pero esta los esquivaba, pero en un descuido, Kakashi invoco a sus perros, y esto comenzaron a tacar a la mujer. Impresionada también invoco a su bestia, una fuerte explosión se formo delante de ella, y los caninos del albino salieron volando.

**_no eres el único que tienes trucos Kakashi…_ **dos pares de ojos rojizos se veían atreves del espeso humo, cuando este se disipo, pudo ver de que se trataba de lobos demonios. Esos eran muy difíciles de hacer el pacto, pero aun más era invocarlos. Los animales se veían retadoramente, dando círculos en su área de batalla, protegiendo a sus amos. Unos de los lobos ataco al mas grande de los perros dejándolo inmovilizado y comenzando la batalla.

**__bull… __** susurro el albino, pero era mejor moverse y tratar de atacar a esa mujer

**-veo que también te gustan los caninos…- **Kakashi quedo estático, esa mujer se encontraba a sus espaldas **–me llamo Sango… es costumbre decir mi nombre a los muertos- **una kunai salía de su manga siendo dirigida a la yugular del Hatake, pero una fleta atravesó su mano, haciendo que tirara el arma. A lo lejos, maya se encontraba con un arco, se veía mal herida.

**_-…maya… _****maya que haces aquí?!_**el albino había quedado impresionado por un momento volviendo a la realidad, yendo hasta donde la albina.

**-lo-lo siento yo… no –** agacho la cabeza, simplemente Hatake la abrazo, no quería hacerla sentir mal, pero el tenia terror de que la alejaran de su lado.

**-jajaja, pero que linda escena…- **de inmediato Kakashi puso detrás de el a la albina **- ya deja de actuar maya-** sango se sacaba lentamente la fleta tirándola a un lado.

**-….?-** esto no lo comprendió el albino.

**-perdóname Kakashi…-** un metal pasaba su carne dañándole, callo al suelo incrédulo, miro a la sacerdotisa, traía una daga en su mano. La tiro a un lado. Perdió la visión quedando inconsciente.

-------------------------------------------------

**-aun respira. Medico!!!-** unos ninjas se encontraban en investigación de esa gran batalla efectuada solo uno había sobrevivido. Fue reconocido y llevado a su aldea, se quedo una larga temporada en el hospital, pensando lo que e habían dicho_ "lo ciento, todos murieron… solo usted esta vivo, o lo estará si lo internamos de inmediato"_

**-nadie sobre vivió?- **serró sus ojos. Porque maya lo había herido de esa forma si iba a morir… pasaron unos meses y fue dado de alta, paseaba por las calles encontrándose con sus compañeros. Ellos le veían preocupados, sobretodo Gai. El les miro y sonrió.

**-hey que pasa chicos parece que vieran a un fantasma…!!- **todos se sorprendieron al verlo alegre, pero no comentaron nada, de igual forma le sonrieron.

**-fin flashback-**

No se dio cuenta cuando llego a su casa, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos… alzó la vista viendo el lugar, noto que la trigueña había hecho un esfuerzo, llego al comedor viéndola con los ojos serrados y recostada en la mesa, se había tardado, se acerco posando una mano en su hombro para despertarla…

**_ mmm?_** abrió los ojos lentamente viendo al albino, le sonrió

**_si llegaste_**

**_......_** no contesto, solo lo hacia por las ordenes de la Hokage, no porque quisiera estar ahí **_ no creí que se me hiciera tan tarde…_**

**_note preocupes, toma asiento_** se paro dejando que el Hatake ocupara ese lugar, este solo se limito a seguir sus instrucciones, cenaron tranquilamente obviamente tuvo que quitarse la mascara, ante la mirada expectante de la trigueña

**_... nunca te he dicho, lo atractivo que eres…_ **dijo melosamente tratando de tocar su mejilla, el albino se movió evitando el contacto

**_si ya o dijiste_ **contesto tajante, ante esto la mujer enfurcio el seño, quería ser amable, pero no mas Kakashi no se dejaba. Vio la copa de vino que no había tocado en yoda la cena

**_ brindemos…_** tomo su copa (la de ella) **_ porque la unión de nuestras aldeas se realice y dure**_ alzo la copa esperando que el albino hiciera lo mismo. A Kakashi no le quedo otra opción que imitarla y beber de la copa al igual que Sango, mientras eso ocurría, la mirada de la mujer veía atenta del como el albino terminaba el liquido, sonrió satisfecha. Ya habiendo concluido la cena, el anbu se paro dispuesto a irse, poniéndose su mascara, pero un mareo repentino evito su marcha

**_ah?..._ **se tambaleo

**_Kakashi cuidado_** sango lo agarro antes que callera, Kakashi se apoyo en ella para pararse, pero no podía caminar **_ espera, te llevo a tu cuarto…_** con un poco de dificultad llegaron a la habitación del Hatake dejándose caer en la cama realmente se sentía mal, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumento, quería quitarse la ropa ya que le quemaba. La chica vio lo que intentaba hacer, así que le "ayudo". Quito ese molesto chaleco seguido de su playera, ante el fuerte pecho expuesto del ninja Sango no resistió en tocarlo, Kakashi abrió los ojos ante el contacto (los había cerrado para resistir el calor)

**__ que crees que haces?__**la mirada del Hatake estaba molesta, la mujer le sonrió de una forma muy extraña…

**_ realmente me gustas Kakashi…_** la confesión no era nada nueva para el albino, la trigueña tomo su mascara y se la arranco, con la yema de sus dedos rozo sus labios **_ mj, tanto problema para tenerte en este estado_** los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron completamente.

**__ me drogaste!__**

**___****no, así no me servirías…_ **miro los pantalones del ninja notando que un bulto comenzaba a formarse

**_ Ghr!_** sintió una gran molestia en sus pantalones, la trigueña bajo hasta llegar al cierre del pantalón bajándolo con sus dientes, mirando el rostro del albino, estaba impactado, esa sinvergüenza quería…

**_ Exacto…_** contesto a la pregunta formulada en la mente de Kakashi

**_ no…_**

**_ lo siento, no es una opción_ **le quito rápidamente los pantalones al igual que sus zapatos en un solo movimiento, el albino no podía oponerse, su cuerpo estaba muy pesado, que diablos le dio? **_ el **ginseng **actúa mas rápido en alcohol…_ **en alcohol?... el brindis!!. La chica toco la punta de su miembro, sacándole un gruñido, bajo la ropa interior descubriéndolo…

**__ no-te a-atrevas_ _**sango se rio ante tal amenaza, tomo con una su hombría y comenzó a masturbarle **_ hag…_** lamia y besaba la longitud, sabia como hacerlo, abrió la boca engullendo todo lo que pudo, Hatake realmente trataba de reprimir todo, no la deseaba, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder, una imagen llego repentinamente a sus memorias **_ "_maya"_ _**el ligero susurro fue escuchado por Sango, se detuvo, a pesar en estar en esa situación, pudo recordarla, eso la enfado, subió hasta llegar a su rostro.

**_ te has abstenido desde que estuviste con ella…_** Kakashi se encontraba adormilado, y muy agitado, la mano derecha de sango acaricio el rostro de Kakashi

**_ _ ha, que mm, demonios quieres gh… de mi?_ _**la mujer se le acerco a su oído

**__ Exactamente lo que le diste a ella…__**beso los labios del albino, metió su lengua enredándola con la de el, tratando que le imitara, cosa que no obtuvo, pero eso no arruinaría esa oportunidad, paso una de sus piernas por las caderas de Hatake quedando así arriba de el, dejo de besarle, viéndolo a los ojos, muy despacio se despojo de su vestido arrojándolo a un lado de la cama… el cuerpo que poseía era torneado, muy firme y cualquier hombre no dudaría en estar con ella. Nuevamente lo beso tomando sus manos, haciendo que la tocara…

///////////////////////////////////////////////

Maika había entrado a la aldea Uchiha, tenía bastante curiosidad a pesar de que quería reprimirla, pasó por las solitarias calles, todo tenía un aspecto aterrador, la mirada violácea inspeccionaba el lugar, de acuerdo a las "historias" dichas por sango, los Uchiha eran una "raza" superior. Pero ella no veía esa grandeza… llego hasta un templo entro en el, todo estaba oscuro así que realizo unos sellos y en su mano se formo una flama azul, esta no quemaba absolutamente nada, solo servía de luz.

**_ Que haces aquí?_ **Maika giro un poco su rostro, viendo de reojo al moreno

**_ soy curiosa…_** y volvió a avanzar

**_ no hay nada que ver…_** se puso frente a ella, evitando que avanzara, ella lo miro a los ojos por un momento, un escalofrío sintió el Uchiha, después una presión en el pecho.

**_ tu, tienes un inmenso rencor hacia tu hermano… _ **Sasuke la miro entrecerrando los ojos, eso no era un secreto **_ … y para ser tan fuerte como el tienes que asesinar a tu mejor amigo…_** abrió los ojos por el impacto, como sabia eso?. En ese momento raiyu había localizado el shakra de maya y fue a buscarla, encontrando la escena.

**_ ehh… no interrumpo nada?_ **la pelirroja se giro molesta **_ a-a… Naruto se le ocurrió prender una fogata… no les interesa?_ **en eso la chica apago la flama dejando todo en penumbra **_ bueno, lo tomo como un no…_ **Sasuke trato de localizarla con su sharingan pero ya no se encontraba.

**_ diablos…_** miro al morenazo **_ oye, como es que ella puede saber cosas que nadie mas sabe…_ **raiyu pensó por un momento, recordando lo que le había dicho sango.

**_ ella pertenece a los Rumani**, **no son un clan como el tuyo o Hyuga mas bien es un pueblo ambulante extranjero… como les dice sensei?… gitanos. Parece ser que pueden adivinar el futuro presente y pasado, ella y Kiishimu-san pertenecen al mismo pueblo_ **dijo recordando a un moreno mal encarado.

**_ Kiishimu-san?..._** pregunto acercándose al morenazo, este asintió completando.

**_ Su hermano mayor…_**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**siento la tardanza pero no sabia como subirlo, esta "actualizacion" es ñolesta, pero ya le entendi jejejeejjejejej  
**


End file.
